Magico Gatito Tsu-chan
by Nadhi-Yoshida
Summary: En un mundo paralelo, la ciudad de Namimori era constantemente amenazada por un villano con forma de piña y un misterioso carnivoro. Tsuna nuestro querido Uke podra proteger esta ciudad conservando su Castidad o tal vez no. Contiene 1827 y All27


**Magico Gatito Tsu-chan **

**N/R: **Otras de mis historias extrañas xD-Poder Moeeeee

**Resumen: E**n un mundo paralelo, la ciudad de Namimori era constantemente amenzada por un villano con forma de piña y un misterioso carnivoro. Tsuna nuestro querido Uke podre proteger esta ciudad conservando su Castidad o tal vez no.

**Advertencia: Ooc personajes, Sangre tal vez xD ¿?, 1827 All27, y temas perver y referencias de vocaloid y es un one-shot. Pesima ortografia.**

* * *

**-**1...2...3-

_-Un asesino que vino desde italia y era muy sadico-_

_-Tenia un estudiante de muy moe corazon...-_

_-¿Milagro? –_

* * *

La ciudad de Namimori era muy pacifica si no constamos que habia un villano que tenia un extraño parecido a una piña. Y un moe super-heroe que era demaciado uke.

- ¡Reborn porque tengo que hacer esto¡-grito nuestro lindo uke mientras tenia puesto una mini falda muy corta con una polera que era apegada al cuerpo con unos accesorios Moe y unas orejas de gato.

-No aleges Dame-Tsuna, es tu deber como _Vongola _Decimo en proteger la ciudad-Dijo el bebe con traje que apuntaba con una pistola color verde a Tsuna.

-Hieeee-Grito el castaño-p...pero¿ porque tengo que besar a hibari san para estar en mi modo HDW?-

-Facil, porque asi es mas moe-respondio Reborn con indiferencia.

-Hieeee-Nuevamente grito Tsuna.

Hibari solo miraba la ecena divertido, aunque el herbivoro si que se le antojaba-Dame el maldito beso herbivoro y dejate de lloriquiar-Dijo el y se acerco a tsuna (mientras que el estaba lloriquiando) lo tomo de la barbilla y le dio un beso humedo.

En ese mismo instante a tsuna se le encendio una flama en su cabeza y una varita que tenia un atun salio de la nada.

-Hiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeee-

* * *

-_He besado a Hibari-san...El dia de hoy traere la paz a la ciudad como siempre-_

_-batiendo mi varita magica de atun...!Junto al Poder MOE¡-_

* * *

Despues de salir del shock, gracias a Reborn que lo pateo y le disparo para que saliera de la casa. Fue donde se encontraba nuestro supuesto villano que estaba atacando los edificios de Namimori con un ejercito de Piñas .

-Kuf Kuf Kuf...Pero si no es el Gatito Tsu-chan-Dijo mukuro apuntandolo con su tridente-

-Hiee, Mukuro-Grito Tsuna tratando de esconderse atras de su varita de atun-P...por favor Mukuro deja d..e destruir la ciudad.._Nya—D_ice mientras que unas gotitas de lagrimas se le escapaban de sus ojos, dandole un aspecto mas Moe.

-_demaciado moe-_penso mukuro mientras se que un chorro alarmante de sangre salia por su nariz

-Sniff..sniff, Etto ¿Mukuro?-

-Kuf kuf kuf ese ataque estubo demaciado bien echo -dijo mukuro, tratando de detener el sangrado pero no podia._(parecia que se iba a morir desangrado xD)_

-Maldito seas Vongola algun dia te voy a violar-Grito mientras que se escapaba.

-Eh, violar...HIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-Grito el castaño mirando hacia donde habia desaparecido Mukuro.

* * *

-El_ villano Mukuro es muy estraño-_

_-Siempre escapa despues de dejar una chorreada de sangre por la nariz-_

* * *

Las personas que estaban en el lugar, se estaban juntando cada vez mas a Tsuna-chan, y no parecian que era con buenas intenciones.

"_Es tan violable"_

"_Demaciado Lindo"_

"_Kyaaa, es tan moe"_

El grupo de personas estaban poniendo mas nervioso a tsuna, hasta una de ellas estaba tratando de tomar su colita de gato.

-Hieeee, ayudaaa-Grito el desesperado por no poder salir.

-**Herbivoros-**Dice una voz que provenia de un edificio, el misterioso hombre salto hacia la multitud y saco sus Tonfas.

Las personas se fueron como alma que lleva al diablo por ver al Misterioso hombre con mascara, dejando solo a Tsu-chan con el.

-_Nya..._muchas gracias-agradecio Tsuna inclinandose respetuosamente hacia el "Caballero misterioso". Pero el aprovecho la aportunidad y tomo a Tsu-chan y le dio un beso estilo frances para despues susurrarle en el oido de gato.

-HIIIIIIEE, Hentai-Grito Tsuna escapandose milagrosamente de sus brazos.

* * *

-_El misterioso caballero de la noche enmascarado aparecio-_

_-Pense que vendria a ayudarme-_

_-Pero solo vino para arrebatarme mi castidad D:-_

* * *

Escondido del todo el mundo, como un gatito asustado. Y pensando que Yamamoto, Gokudera, Bianchi, Kyoko, Haru, Hana...etc ¡Todos ellos querian quitarle su castidad¡

En ese momento de desesperacion- (mayoritariamente de miedo)-

-Por el bien de mi castidad-

-Voy a vencer a todos mis enemigos y aliados Nyaa, con mi ultima voluntad-Grito Tsuna decidido.

* * *

Omake:

Nuestro heroe por esconderse por toda la noche, se durmio hasta las 2:00am hay se encontro con un pequeño pajaro de color amarillo que lo estaba mirando.

-Herbivoro Uke, Herbivoro uke-Dice el pajaro.

-...-

Sin saber que decir, tsuna se lebanta rapidamente del lugar pero alguien por detras lo detiene para hacerle quien sabe que...

-HIIIIEEE, HI*****-

* * *

Omake 2:

Giotto esta orando desde el mas aya para que alguien salvara a su decendiente de la posible violacion que iba a sufrir esta noche pero habia otro fantasma que tenia una camara en su mano con una mirada perversa.

-_Hayyy, Como me encanta el 1827-_Dijo Daniela muy emocionada con un brillo perverso en sus ojos que podia asustar a todo los demas jefes Vongolas.

-Mi querido Nieto TT_TT-Grito Giotto entre llanto por no poder hacer nada.

* * *

Bueno eso seria todo y chao ^^


End file.
